


有哪一个瞬间你觉得自己蠢得无可救药？

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 知乎体，现代普通人无魔法AU，小甜饼短篇完结。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 12





	有哪一个瞬间你觉得自己蠢得无可救药？

**Author's Note:**

> 知乎体，现代普通人无魔法AU，小甜饼短篇完结。

**[提问]有哪一个瞬间你觉得自己蠢得无可救药？**

如题。先说说我自己，来德国工作两年，一直用的德银卡，虽然大家都说德银很坑，但除了收费部分其他我都觉得还好，直到最近我因为在网上输错密码导致德银卡被锁，上网去查这种情况该怎么办，大家纷纷抱怨德银这点很坑，要去银行找工作人员解锁，有人说要付钱，有人说不要，有人说会重新寄一张卡，有人说会给新的PIN码，看得我心烦意乱。直到两个小时后我还是不知道究竟该怎么办，于是登录官网，输入账户密码的时候提示我账户被锁，需要使用PhotoTAN扫描TAN码解锁，然后我迅速掏出手机APP扫描，三秒钟后账户成功解锁——顿时觉得为此烦闷了两个小时的自己蠢透了(￣▽￣)！我怕不是个智障吧！！

·红头发的韦斯莱

不请自来。说到这个，现在还记得我给我女朋友告白的时候！我女朋友是学霸，而且有一段时间特别爱吃日料，我就想着多请她吃几顿，以她的聪明应该能明白我的意思吧，于是我就连着每个周末都请她上我们那儿一家最好的日料店吃日料，结果连吃一个月她一点儿表示都没有，我忍无可忍不想再忍就跟她摊牌了。

“我都请你吃这么多次了，你该明白我的心意了吧？”

女友白了我一眼，“那请我吃一辈子好了。”

不是我说，这家日料店是自助式的，一个人就要四十五英镑，这一顿我们俩就要花九十英镑，当时我就怒了！一拍桌子大吼道，“你这标准除了马*福家谁养的起你？！”

女友更是一气之下一个月都没理我。

后来回宿舍后，把这事儿告诉我的好友@海德薇的白翅膀 ，经他的启发我才知道——她都说一辈子了那可不就是答应我了！当时就被自己蠢哭了QAQ

————————————

智慧与美貌并存 回复：我也被你蠢哭了

海德薇的白翅膀 回复：+1

光轮2001 回复：你怕不是个傻子吧韦斯莱哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

————————————

**[提问]有哪一个瞬间你觉得自己蠢得无可救药？**

如题。先说说我自己，来德国工作两年，一直用的德银卡，虽然大家都说德银很坑，但除了…see more

·柠檬雪宝与滋滋蜂蜜糖

谢邀。

我时常察觉到自己的愚蠢，正如叔本华所说，愚蠢的人将饱受其愚蠢之苦——我的确为此吃了不少苦头。

年少时我心高气傲，虽不曾言说，但的确认为芸芸大众困顿的思维不过是俄国人只能发出单音的兽角乐器，若不凑到一起，就无法演奏丰饶的乐曲。他们终其一生守着一成不变的见解，毫无创造力与革新观念，与他们交谈常常让我感到筋疲力尽，味同嚼蜡，因此，当我遇见他——一个仅他一人就仿佛在思想上交织出一支乐队的男人。

同他交谈时，仿佛上帝同时打开了大脑所有上锁的门窗，世界百态之本质冲破门窗，呼啸而来。我们的想法碰撞，蹦出千奇百怪的火花来，如同乘坐最快的法国TGV列车，思绪翻腾，疾驰而来。从未有人能够与我产生这样的共鸣，我们交谈不分昼夜，时常在深夜躲进被窝互发短信，再从那畅快的辩论中清醒时，又是黎明将近。

那时候约莫是我最快乐的一段日子。

我刚刚毕业，年轻，自傲，雄心壮志，满脑子都是诗与远方。我们约定遍历四海，试图寻找和触摸人类本源，那时候理想在胸膛发酵，以至于我看不到现实的负重，而那终究成为我们之间的山海鸿沟。

当时妹妹生病卧床，我们又没钱请不起二十四小时陪护，弟弟还在读书，赚钱养家的重担全都落于我身上，虽然我心念远方，但又无法抛下家庭，与他的约定似乎全都变成一纸空谈。

他愤怒，咆哮，与我争执起来，然后是闻讯而来的弟弟，他不知从哪里翻出藏在书柜深处的手枪，在看到他两手抓着我的肩膀时试图朝他开枪，我想阻止弟弟，而他似乎也被彻底激怒，我们三个扭打在一起，谁都没有注意到被我们的动静折腾起来的妹妹，她就站在门口，害怕地朝我们张望，那之后发生的事我一辈子都不会忘记。

不知是谁扣动了扳机，手枪走火，我甚至没有看清楚子弹脱膛而出，只记得妹妹亮白色的长裙逐渐殷出血红，像冬日娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，瑰丽而可怕。之后再发生什么，我已经记不起来了，只记得陆陆续续有警//察进出家门，调查起因，我们三个被轮流质询，做硝烟反应测试，但我们那时候正在争抢，所有人都握着那把枪。调查在刚开始就陷入僵局——我疲惫、心碎，被弟弟的指责和内心的悔恨日夜折磨，每天睁眼时冒充的第一个想法就是，如果我没有遇见他，这一切是不是就不会发生。

如果我没有被他打动，没有许诺不可能的未来，更没有在最后一刻才想起要把他推开——那时候，我觉得自己愚蠢至极。

直到——

他站出来，承认是他开的枪。

我的世界在那一天终于分崩离析。过往所有的爱意顷刻间化作仇恨，我恨他，更恨我自己，每当我看着他那双与常人不同的眼睛，那双过去我觉得美艳而不可方物如今却只觉得冷漠的眼睛，我把对自己所有的怒火都发泄在他身上我说——我说了很多，但那时候他已经不在我身边了。

他不是本国人，又未成年，这件事说起来也算是意外。他在供认罪状的当天就被遣送回国。我没有关注他是否被审判，如何量刑，那之后又过着怎样的生活。

如同他突然出现那般，他就这样从我的生命中彻底消失了。

那之后我很少再想起他，唯有那不断在纯白布料上晕染开的血红常常出现在我的梦里。而不知怎么的，在那些梦里，开枪的人总是我。

……………………

感谢大家的安慰和鼓励。这个故事的确还没有结束，因为在很久之后，我第二次察觉到自己的愚不可及。

自从妹妹的意外后，弟弟与我的关系也迅速恶化，他毕业后远离家乡，一个人在城里打工，不肯与我联系。每次我去看他，都要被他冷嘲热讽很久，但不管他嘴上怎么百般刁难，却总记得我爱喝冰镇柠檬茶，鲜果盘里也总有切好的柠檬。

我知道他关心我，尽管总是心口不一，但却是面狠心善。我也知道他一直怨恨我过去不够顾念家庭，对他和妹妹缺少关怀。我曾试图，非常努力的试图弥补，但不管我怎样努力，都好像晨露落进大海，收效甚微。我开始意识到我不恨他，也不想弥补弟弟，我只是恨我自己。

我只是无法放过年轻高傲而愚蠢的自己。

然后是第二次。圣诞夜，同事在家里办了个派对，邀请邻里街坊亲朋好友一道儿聚餐，弟弟也是他的老友之一。那天晚上我们都喝了很多，有人提议玩深水炸弹，在洛克杯里倒八分满的啤酒，再在烈酒杯里倒满伏特加，整个儿沉入洛克杯。这种酒后劲极大，弟弟很快输掉第一轮游戏，灌下深水炸弹后整个人便软瘫在沙发上，我以要照顾弟弟为由逃避了游戏。

那是我们兄弟少有的独处的时候。他歪躺在沙发上，我坐在他旁边，给他擦汗倒水，听他不断的咒骂我这些年有多混蛋，又说那能怎么样呢，谁让我该死的是他哥哥。

那大概是他这辈子唯一一次承认在乎我的时候吧，只是我还没来得及高兴，他便讲起了那年，我们一直回避的那一年。

弟弟说，那时候他两只手握着枪柄，而他——GG一只手握着他的手，另一只手握着我的手。“他根本没法儿开枪，”弟弟口齿不清的说，“他把我的手攥的太紧，我都够不着扳机……但警察问我的时候，我就说记不清楚——不能让他们知道是你，xxx，你是我们中唯一的成年人，要是让他们知道，你就完蛋啦，你的档案上绝对会被记上一笔，伴随终生。”

后来弟弟还絮絮叨叨说了很多，说如果我被抓了他怎么办，说他很害怕，说他不想失去我，说我是他最后的家人。那些话本应让我感动，但真相早已让我入坠冰窟。

“为什么不告诉我？”我问道。

“因为他毁了你，他让你发疯，他让你胡思乱想，他让你变得不负责任——那是他罪有应得！”弟弟在咆哮，但后面的话我一个字也没有听见。

我曾以为妹妹的死亡是我这辈子挥之不去的噩梦，但直到弟弟告诉我真相，我才猛然发觉，最令我恐惧的居然不是妹妹的死亡，而是我造成了她的死亡。

开枪的人是我。

凶手是我。

一直都是我。

那无数个梦境，无数个在冷汗中惊醒的夜晚提醒着我，潜意识里我一直都知道真正的凶手是谁，只是就连我也无法面对，无法承认。

负罪感终于压垮了我。

在与他分别的十五年后，我开始发疯的想念他。我想起他站起来说是我开了枪，想起他说这话时看向我的眼神，那时候我以为他在道歉，现在想来却像是在告别。

这就是第二次，我察觉到自己居然如此愚不可及。

……………………

谢谢评论里为我和弟弟辩论的朋友，我无法为弟弟的沉默开脱，但那终究不是他的错。如果这件事从头到尾有一个人需要负责，那也只会是我，只能是我。

那晚圣诞之后，我试图寻找过他。我与他相遇的那年夏天，他住在我家隔壁，也就是他的姑婆家。我返回十五年未曾回过的家乡，却发现他的姑婆早已不住在那里。我借由职务便利拜访他的母校，试图找到与他相关的蛛丝马迹，但似乎就连曾教导过他的老师也不知道他的去向，他好像人间蒸发，无论我向谁去打听，他都像一张泛黄的老照片，封存在记忆深处，却遍觅无处。

离开德国的那天下午，我站在他的母校前，茫然无措。人群从我身边穿行而过，急匆匆涌向未知的方向，仿佛每个人的前方都有旌旗飘扬，光辉万丈，万千人中，好像只有我无论走到哪里，都还困在那年夏日，一头耀眼金发的异色瞳男孩儿冲我咧嘴微笑，我便慌的手足无措。

回到家后，我又开始按部就班循规蹈矩的工作生活，只是心里始终有一个声音，告诉我这不是我想要的生活，这不是我该有的人生。

我曾遗忘，还在一直遗忘。

有什么东西，好像与我永远错过。

这样的生活，一晃又是五年已过。

那天大约是弟弟与他的爱人三周年结婚纪念日，他把他的女儿寄放在我这里，想要与他的爱人过几天二人世界。我抱着他两岁的女儿，去海德公园玩耍，正巧我曾经的学生也带着他的孩子出门遛弯，在公园边撑起一个充气小池塘，里面铺满了细沙。

我把弟弟女儿放进去之后，开始看着他们发呆，想象GG如果结婚生子的话，他的孩子一定也像他一样帅气可爱。我就那么想着，忽然觉得一双熟悉的眼眸在人群中晃过，起初我以为那是错觉，再仔细看时，他就远远的站在街边，与一位穿着时髦长相庄雅的女士交谈，他们的距离很近，看上去亲密无间。想来应当是他的妻子吧。

我那么想着，如今他看上去幸福而快活，就好像当初离开我是他做过最正确最聪明的决定。我没由来的感到愤怒，为他抛下我独自幸福而愤怒，为我不可救药的愚蠢愤怒，为二十年转瞬即逝我居然还这样放不下他而愤怒——

我不知道我在做什么，但等我反应过来之前，我已经站在他面前。

他似乎吓了一跳，手下意识地朝腰间摸去，就连那位女士也立刻警惕起来，眯着眼睛防范于我。不知为何，我的怒火终于发酵，终于演变成脱口而出的讥讽。

“好久不见，”我听到自己说，“不过二十年也不算太久，至少我还认得出你。”

他的眼神由戒备转为震惊，然后他叫出了我的名字。

“你怎么……”他大概是想问我为何在这，但这里是英国，我是英国人，他似乎才是那个不该出现在这里的人。好在他也察觉到问题不妥，便硬生生转换话题，“你出来散步？”

我笑了一下，冷笑，“不，带孩子出来玩。”我指了指弟弟的女儿，他看上去惊讶极了，比见到我时还要惊讶许多。那是一句有歧义的回答，而我十分清楚在他听来会是什么意思，我不知道我哪里出了问题，但在看到他神色中流露出的难过和受伤时居然有种莫名的快感，一时之间竟然忘记，如果他早已妻儿阖家，又何必对我感到愤怒呢？

“挺好。”他说。再看向我时早已神色平静。

他朝那位女士打了个手势，大概是叫她在别处等他。我没有留意，因为我的视线里是他，脑子里是他，周身的气息也全是他。我无法思考，无法呼吸，与他的每一段对话都宛如梦境，我觉得我似乎做了一个长长的，长长的梦——它太真实，也太虚幻，一时之间我似乎忘记自己身处何处。我似乎觉得自己又回到二十年前的夏日炎炎，他仰躺在小溪边，嘴里叼着一只狗尾巴草，哼着不知名的小调，溪水潺潺，青春便从我们身旁悄悄淌过。

他告诉我他现在已经定居美国，为CIA工作，常年驻扎在中东情报分局，这次来到英国，只是为了引渡逃犯。

我故意说，引渡逃犯，还带妻子同行，公款度假？

他愣了一下，好久才大笑起来，说刚刚那个是他同事，叫做文***尔，是这次任务的搭档。他还说这些年他根本忙到没空谈恋爱，更别说结婚。

“倒是你——”他说，目光遥遥地落在弟弟女儿身上。

如果我面前有一面镜子，大概能看到夕阳似的火红涨满脸颊，我给他解释那不是我的孩子，说我没有结婚，没有恋爱，说我曾去德国找他。

我觉得我一定是疯了才会说，我知道开枪的人不是你。

他没有接话，只说他还有工作要做，便与我道别。我望着他朝那位女士走去的背影，第三次意识到我简直愚蠢至极。

我怎会认为他仍旧在乎，怎会认为他愿意为我停留。

……………………

先为评论区的各位打一剂镇定剂，我们现在在一起，过的十分幸福。尽管过程曲折离奇，但终归迎来了结局，现在他就在我身边，一字一句追完我上一次的更新，强烈要求赶快写下一部分。

于是，现在我一边打字，一边忍受着他的视线折磨，他还因为这句话拍了一下我的头。挺过分的，是不是？

后来我们渐渐恢复了通信，开始时不时互发短信，偶尔给彼此打个电话。大多数时候他都非常忙碌，身处中东也让我们的交流变得难上加难。但很快他就告诉我，他申请离职，改到NYPD上班。我也借学术交流的机会，带着几个学生去NYU开始为期一年的项目研究。

那段时间我充满矛盾，一方面在心里告诉自己他早已不再爱我，另一方面却又在每一次他的目光落在我身上时，希望他永远不要离开。我们时不时的约会——像普通朋友那样，他仍旧很忙，总有数不清的命案要他出现场。

有一次我刚刚下课，低头走路给他发短信，不小心和另一个人的脑袋相撞，我抬起头来，发现他正惊讶的看着我，而他的手机界面上，显示的是我的名字。

“我正想问你，”他看起来好像还害羞了，“中午有没有空一起吃饭？”

与他相识二十载，却是第一次见到他面露羞涩的表情，就那么一个瞬间，我曾觉得沉寂了二十年的心脏突然又开始活动起来。我想我一定也脸红了，因为他马上露出得意洋洋的表情，就好像察觉到我的心思，察觉到我一瞬间的心动。

“今天不加班？”他还穿着深蓝色的警服，据说这段时间不仅要加班办案，还在准备警衔考试，那一定相当辛苦，我想，如果有时间还是要让他多休息才好。

“今天轮休。”他睁着眼睛说瞎话。“我知道附近有一家……”

“我们回家吃吧。”

不知怎么的，那个名为家的词汇就这样自然而然的顺口而出。他似乎也被触动——莹莹水光在他的眼眶升起又很快消散，像是错觉。

心脏不由得剧烈抽痛，在我痛不欲生的那些年，他是否也是如此……

他别过头，别扭的说好。

他开车载我回家——他在这里的家，兴致勃勃地说要做饭给我吃，但说话间不断的哈欠和眼下遮不住的乌青告诉我，他大概是一夜没睡，只为争取这个难得的“休假”吧。于是我让他去客厅休息，顺道鄙视了一下他们德国只有土豆和香肠的乏味料理。

他一脸震惊的瞪着我，“你们英国人有什么资格指责我们德国料理难吃啊？”

想笑，但我忍住了。

最终他还是妥协了，虽然一步三回头似乎很不放心把我独自留在厨房，这点说的也对，我们英国人确实没法儿指责德国料理难吃，但不是每个英国人都只会做英国料理。

我切了土豆、胡萝卜和洋葱，从冰柜里拿出咖喱块，把鸡肉切丁，按照记忆中的步骤很快做好两份泰国咖喱，提前煮好的米饭也喷香可口。简单地撒上罗勒点缀，我迫不及待地端着两盘咖喱朝客厅走去。

“G——”

我叫他的名字，却发现他已经窝在客厅的躺椅里睡着了。

他睡着的样子十分安静，平时凌厉的脸部线条也变得柔和，总也咄咄逼人的异色瞳闭合着，胸膛随着呼吸浅浅地起伏。他真的很英俊，我盯着那张脸，完全忘记手里还托着两只瓷盘。

我返回厨房，用多余的盘子罩在两盘咖喱上，又到卧室找了张毯子给他盖上。然后在他对面坐下，盯着那张苍白却俊美的连发呆。

二十年在他脸上似乎没有留下任何痕迹，却又冥冥中改变许多。他的鼻梁愈发挺拔，眼眶因为疲劳深陷着，更衬得肤色苍白。当年及肩的金发如今只有半指长，咋咋呼呼地缩成一团，靠近鬓角和后脑勺的部分则全都剃掉，颇有点儿非主流的味道。

他的呼吸绵长，让我感觉到一阵儿由衷的安心。他在我面前，活生生的，健健康康的。

自从遇到他后，我就不再做梦了。偶尔发梦，也都是他如今与我在一起的模样。

我看着他，鬼使神差的俯身过去，轻轻地亲吻那对儿薄唇。我睁着眼睛，凑近他时看得清他皮肤上每一个细节，因此那小扇子似的羽睫也尽数落入眼底——

这么多年，我第一次发现，他的睫毛竟然也是金色的。

这是第四次，我愚蠢的以为我早已足够了解他，但现实总告诉我似乎做的永远都不够多。

不过好在这一次，我有整个余生去了解他。

然后是第五次——

他睁开眼睛，我对他说我爱他。

END.

——————————

红头发的韦斯莱 回复：然后呢然后呢？然后你们就在一起了吗？

智慧与美貌并存 回复：提问，没有看懂第五次，为什么你说爱他会是第五次意识到自己的愚蠢？

海德薇的白翅膀 回复：教授，我们为期一年的学术交流马上就要结束了，您是要留在美国，还是要和我们一起回去？负责人说要订机票啦！

光轮2001 回复 海德薇的白翅膀：蠢货！教授当然要和我们一起回去！

柠檬雪宝与滋滋蜂蜜糖 回复 海德薇的白翅膀：我和你们学长纽特的女友共同开发了一个新项目，所以接下来两年要继续留在美国了。

光轮2001 回复：？？？？？教授你就这样抛弃我们了吗？？？？？

红头发的韦斯莱 回复：教授不用担心，我们会乖乖回国的！教授你要幸福啊！

智慧与美貌并存 回复：教授你要幸福啊！顺便能回答一下我的提问吗？

海德薇的白翅膀 回复：教授祝幸福！！！

——————————

**[提问]有哪一个瞬间你觉得自己蠢得无可救药？**

如题。先说说我自己，来德国工作两年，一直用的德银卡，虽然大家都说德银很坑，但除了…see more

·GG

他说他爱我，我说我不信。

这可能是我这辈子干过最蠢的事。

——————————

柠檬雪宝与滋滋蜂蜜糖 回复：最蠢的不是上次#$%&-/#&*$*……

GG 回复 柠檬雪宝与滋滋蜂蜜糖：你闭嘴！

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文完全来源于昨晚的梦，尽管梦里只有最后一个镜头，AD端着两碗饭，眼神柔软的看着GG在躺椅里睡着。梦里他俩甜蜜又温馨的感觉让我醒来后就疯狂的想要把这一幕写出来。纠结了一天，想着要如何在短短的篇幅里写出那种感觉，最终还是苦于笔力，写不出梦里万分之一的美好【泪目。  
> ps，题主的蠢事是我完全真实的个人经历，想想还是被自己蠢哭了(╥﹏╥)


End file.
